Giant Panda
The giant panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) is universally admired for its appealing markings and seemingly gentle demeanour. A member of the bear family, the giant panda is a robust animal with heavy shoulders and a distinctive black and white coat. Most of the body and belly of the giant panda are white, contrasting sharply with the black ears, black limbs and shoulders, and black patches over the eyes. The male giant panda is slightly larger and heavier than the female. The giant panda has a relatively large head and large, muscular jaws, while its molars and premolar teeth are wider and flatter than those of other bears, allowing it to grind bamboo. This species is also unusual in having a ‘thumb’, which is actually a modified wrist bone that enables the giant panda to dextrously grasp bamboo stalks. Roles * It played Joe in Fantasia/2000 (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile in Asian Animals, Inc. * It played Madge in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 in Codename: Indian Species Next Door *It played Orange in Asian Animal Illusion Gallery Giant Panda.jpg Giant-panda-shutterstock_86500690.jpg Panda (WBB).jpg giant-panda.jpg Panda_lunlun_ZA_8142-b.jpg Panda, Giant (Mulan).jpg|Mulan (1998) Fantasia 2000 Pandas.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Giant_Panda (Wild Kratts).png|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) TWT Pandas.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Giant_panda (Blue Fang).jpg Panda (Animal Jam).jpeg PPG Panda.png|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2004) JEL Panda.png Simpsons Panda.png|Homer vs. Dignity (2000) Celebritites-internet-cute-sneezing-panda.png CPatP Pandas.png SS Secret Squirrel Panda.png|One Ton (1993) IMG_7571.JPG IMG_7572.JPG IMG_7573.JPG IMG_7574.JPG IMG_7575.JPG IMG_7576.JPG IMG_7578.JPG IMG_7579.JPG IMG_7724.JPG|The Newcomer (1938) Cats Don't Dance Panda.png|Cats Don't Dance (1997) IMG_7779.JPG|The Little Panda Fighter (2008) IMG_7781.JPG IMG_7782.JPG IMG_7828.JPG IMG_4637.PNG IMG_0625.JPG IMG_0627.JPG IMG_8025.JPG IMG_8026.JPG IMG_8027.JPG IMG_8028.JPG IMG_8071.JPG IMG_8076.JPG IMG_8215.JPG IMG 8006.JPG IMG 8019.JPG IMG 8018.JPG IMG 6497.JPG IMG_8950.JPG IMG 2103.PNG Duck Dodgers Panda.png IMG_9736.JPG FOTPpandas_1093240042-000.jpg|Father of the Pride (2004) Giant.Panda.(Kemono.Friends).full.2125866.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Panda (Youda Safari).jpg Screenshot_20180121-201657.png Zootopia-China-Panda-Anchorman-disney-39527794-500-398.jpg Bao_Bao.jpg Photo703.jpg Endangered Animals.png|Mother Earth Tunes Panda.png Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Leapfrog Elephant.jpg TeaserPanda.jpg What Do Pandas Orangutans Rhinoceroses Elephants and Gorillas Have In Common.png Po Panda.jpg Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg Po in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg Po in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg Panda T71.jpg Ranma Panda Bear.jpg Le-panda.jpg Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (with two sabers) (one blue).png Panda in Hamtaro.jpg Stanley_Panda.png|Stanley (2001-2004) WoZ Pandas.png.jpeg download (15).jpeg th (26).jpeg The Elephant The Rhinoceros and the Giant Panda.png Totally_Spies_Panda.png Tapir Elephant Panda.jpg Yokai Watch-Panda.jpg Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (pajamas).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (swimsuit).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (with a pistol).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (with two sabers) (one blue and one white).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (with two sabers) (one blue).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (with two sabers) (one white).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (with two sabers).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (swimsuit).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pajamas).png LBB Panda.png Le-panda.jpg JungleBunch Panda.jpg Warthogs Gorillas Elephants Lions Giraffes Kangaroos Pandas RabbitsRaccoons Cheetahs Chickens Zebras Okapis Rattlesnakes Spiders Snails Turtles Alligators Crocodiles Bees Baboons Vultures and Ostriche.png Extinct vs Endangered.jpg Panda (ANA).jpeg GDG! Pandas.png Batw_024_pandas.png 973C8935-720A-4992-8C4F-CE135CA5BBBC.jpeg 791905D5-D997-4473-8F52-55C494460141.jpeg PPG (2016) Panda.png|PPG 22016 Star_meets_Giant_Panda.png|Star & the Giant Panda Chowder meets Panda Bear.png Mai Ling the Giant Panda.jpeg MV5BMTQxMDk1NTI0NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzMxNTQ2MjE@._V1_UY268_CR87,0,182,268_AL_.jpg Evan Almighty Panda.png Kappa Mikey Pandas.png Giant Panda WOZ.png Don'tBreaktheChina screencap3.png Giant panda switch zoo.jpg MMHM Panda.png Asia-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) Panda T7.jpg|Tekken (1997/2018) Screenshot_20190211-125231.png Screenshot_20190211-125639.png Screenshot_20190211-125645.png Screenshot_20190211-125853.png Giant-panda-wildlife-park-2.jpg San Diego Zoo Panda.png PC280037.JPG Jumpstart firstgrade the teddy bear tea panda bears mouse hamsters geese pigs.png Panda in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg 4F267C29-749E-4D53-B9C3-853294B772E6.jpeg mobile_bg_b_en.jpg flat,550x550,075,f.u6.jpg|Ranma 1/2 Ribbits-riddles-panda.png Pandavision panda.png|PandaVision (2002) Zoo Anlanta Panda.png Safari Island Giant Panda.png Memphis Zoo Panda.png Hugo lek och lar 2 den magiska resan panda.png MSB Panda.png Pandas adventures pandas.png Tronto Zoo Panda.png Schleich panda.jpg Stanley Griff meets Giant Panda.png Smithsonian Zoo Panda.png Panda playmobil.jpg Mel the purple panda little einsteins by isaachelton-dd9ha0n-1-.png Po The Panda.png Li Shang In Kung fu Panda 3.jpeg Panda mix n match stuffed animals.jpg Funny-animals-panda.png Panda TLG.png Batw-animal encyclopedia-panda.png Stanleys-alphabet-adventure-jungle-animals.png Calgary Zoo Panda.png Pandebra COTTDS.jpeg Singapore Zoo Panda.png PZ Panda.png|Planet Zoo (2019) Curious George Panda.png Panda-rct3.png Ultimate Zoo Panda.png Zt2-giantpanda.jpg SDZ TV Series Panda.png LTWR Giant Panda.jpg|Leo the Wildlife Ranger GiantPanda (Planet Zoo).jpg Wild Republic Panda.png BTJG Panda.png Really Wild Animals Panda.png Doki Panda.png I'm An Animal Panda.png Rileys Adventures Giant Panda.jpg Little Einsteins Panda.png Henry's Amazing Animals Panda.png Panda King.png|Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (2002) Mickey Mouse Panda.png Riley and Elycia meets Giant Panda.jpg Elmo's World Giant Panda.png ABC Mouse Pandas.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile Sidney Panda.png Books Dexter's_Lab_Comic_Pandas.png Panda usborne my first thousand words.png IMG_3039.JPG IMG_3131.JPG Seals Deer Rhinos Sheep Hippos Antelopes Kangaroos Pigs Peacocks Camels Giraffes Hedgehogs Ostrichs Elephants Turtles Tortoises Mice Chickens Tigers Frogs Flamingos Penguins Zebras Butterflys Doves Snakes Foxs Ducks Owls Monkeys.jpg Koalas Zebras Donkeys Egrets Doves Squirrels Ducks Snakes Tortoises Turtles Horses Hippos Elephants Rhinos Camels Monkeys Chimpanzees Bonobos Gorillas Orangutans Alpacas Vicunas Guacanos Yaks Llamas.jpg EF3D097B-F941-47B3-8F3E-38761DB734B2.jpeg 6B2F9DE1-8FD5-4CD2-99C0-CFA5182341E2.jpeg F057C56B-1B05-465A-981D-34574337D907.jpeg BF6B0486-987F-471A-B7CB-1463CBF41F81.jpeg Animal Parade (9).jpeg 3ACD476E-2EAA-4103-ABC8-8741720F2FE1.jpeg DF1AD165-EACF-4DD7-B793-57DC6C08C718.jpeg A48EE90E-DE1A-4B8B-A1C0-E024ED657293.jpeg 1AFC446F-78EE-446F-829E-D4890D2F2DB0.jpeg B59FF01F-EF2B-5C9C-B2D1-F135FE768304.jpeg 79DCE0FC-83FC-4293-B6AC-D28A8AF45926.jpeg 91EDF2AD-05AD-6415-C8BD-E40B0BA67148.jpeg ACB8D4D8-0E35-4F20-AEB2-BC553EB71BF9.jpeg 940A1B67-54EF-4069-8250-E2ED58AD807A.jpeg 953D0988-80A9-4F17-8A50-BF5FD489EAE8.jpeg 10BB29E9-8BF6-4ABD-BECE-73C7A91C05C3.jpeg 2BE23179-238F-495D-A6A4-2B6F6CE7B34F.jpeg AC4E92CD-6433-47FF-A3C8-27FD36FD0E25.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (8).jpeg F43BC1F4-5486-4548-90CB-73F5DC049BDD.jpeg 6580300C-C05A-4C0C-9122-97F322A8C512.jpeg 67CCF6C1-E1FB-4B7F-80B1-E0C2688E52C4.jpeg C28DD9E8-CC53-4791-8ED8-1DDF18493061.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (37).jpeg 3D06D222-7B7C-4EBB-8B75-A0E29EE71F6B.jpeg 61F0D5B9-FA70-40AB-93C4-530B694D6C1E.jpeg BA86762F-3C63-43A4-8038-6FFB477EC751.jpeg CB97873A-4D74-54B5-9149-7AAC588FD862.jpeg C491AB67-7A49-4449-8514-81D287C49B82.jpeg DC08984B-5E85-65C6-0250-8BBD699AE973.jpeg 37C1CFDC-24D3-4EDA-9B14-9B3ECEE6F3D2.jpeg 259E2B7C-6B28-4231-81AD-DD2E6B6ACF50.jpeg F40080FF-E171-4D15-8A92-EDFEC0FD5C8D.jpeg 376F631E-9356-4831-A9BE-624D6A34F835.jpeg F2DFE51C-1C12-4461-A784-F22A968FE2B6.jpeg Alligator_Alphabet_(11).jpeg 4A5608A4-A0D1-414F-BEA4-6032FCB27B1E.jpeg CD751F8C-1DC3-4A0D-9758-97DF1F2186EC.jpeg 1BAE3258-7082-40D9-AAEC-81B12968295D.jpeg BBC159AE-F711-4B50-9AFE-C315BD80DBE4.jpeg 69B1BA0A-A412-4B7A-A3F3-6A6FA40A480D.jpeg 1E05EDD9-3ACD-4684-848B-B20247730837.jpeg D5E2D321-13C4-463C-A335-C7265DBECCC5.jpeg E916C64B-CB11-4A49-9435-E5D91B8761C7.jpeg 0E3B39C4-44FA-4E08-ADC9-0E6169964532.jpeg DD0D38A7-4237-4232-9663-EF7C4239A19B.jpeg F3461ACD-48CB-4F80-89A2-F4CDF008D7A8.jpeg DE88470C-C1C4-495C-940F-EA8794105E87.jpeg 1F4C40D5-55AB-5F19-BED0-1F7270075643.jpeg A30DD080-0040-4C0E-8E58-7B93D1A2C073.jpeg 82F97F01-959E-42C7-8DFA-C1DF1D89EABE.jpeg DAB56593-E931-4F32-AF2F-788C8AA48E91.jpeg 61CA193E-8955-41EC-AA32-1E9250C049FF.jpeg See Also * Brown Bear * Polar Bear * American Black Bear * Asiatic Black Bear * Sloth Bear * Spectacled Bear * Sun Bear * Red Panda (Sorry, no relationship.) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Bears Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:The Little Engine That Could Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Born In China Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Shirokuma Cafe Animals Category:Skunk Fu! Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Terrytoons Animals Category:The Little Panda Fighter Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Ubisoft Pets Animals Category:Andy Panda Animals Category:Pandas Category:Aardman Animals Category:Poona TV Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Hero: 108 Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Father of the Pride Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Youda Safari Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:P. King Duckling Animals Category:National Zoo Animals‎ Category:Memphis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Toronto Zoo Animals‎ Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals‎ Category:Edinburgh Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Vídeo Brinquedo Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:PJ Masks Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Characters Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Meet the Animals Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Panda Bear, Panda Bear, What Do You See Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Creature Features Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Against the Odds Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Clifford's Puppy Days Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Awesome Animals (Road to Reading) Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Bold and Bright Black-and-White Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Animal ABC's (World Wildlife Fund) Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Totally Spies! Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:World Wildlife Fund Animals Category:V For Vanishing Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Counting Zoo Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Drake and Josh Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Show Dogs Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda World Animals Category:Vulnerable Animals Category:Tekken Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Ocean park hong kong animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Ueno zoo animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Quarto Books Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Black Animals Category:White Animals Category:Old World Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Animal Clowns Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Wild Cats and Other Dangerous Predators Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Big World, Small World Animals Category:Why Why Why Are Orangutans Hairy Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Super Why Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:King of the Hill Animals Category:Ribbit's Riddles Animals Category:Ranma 1/2 Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Timmy Time Animals Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:PandaVision Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:Panda's Great Adventure Animals Category:My First Encyclopedia Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Meet the orchestra animals Category:Meet the marching smithereens animals Category:Arctic Dogs Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:T.O.T.S Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Animal Action ABC Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Creature Comforts Animals Category:Mammals (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Ultimate Zoo Animals Category:The Zoo: San Diego Animals Category:Leo the Wildlife Ranger Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:The Zoo Book Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:Animal Colors (Beth Fielding) Animals Category:Doki Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Animal A-Z (Smart Kids) Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Titototter Animals Category:Bunnies' ABC (Little Golden Book) Animals Category:Mickey Mouse Animals Category:ABC Mouse Animals Category:Alligator Alphabet Animals